Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus having a zoom function, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium, and more particularly to an image pickup apparatus that is capable of more quickly capturing an object within an angle of view using the zoom function.
Description of the Related Art
In general, there has been known an image pickup apparatus having a function of performing optical magnification processing (optical zoom) by driving a zoom lens and a function of performing electronic magnification processing (electronic zoom) by enlarging part of a picked-up image. Further, in view of the fact that an object is ready to be framed-out during image pickup in a telephoto state, there has been proposed an image pickup apparatus having a framing assist zoom function (FA zoom function) so as to enable quick capturing of an object having been framed-out (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-60595). In the image pickup apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-60595, when the start of the FA zoom function is instructed, the image is zoomed out in a wide-angle direction, whereas when the termination of the FA zoom function is instructed, the image is zoomed in such that the zoom position at the time of the start of the FA zoom function is reached.
Further, there has been proposed an image pickup apparatus which is equipped with an automatic zoom function for zoom-out of a photographic range including an object, when it is determined, based on a result of detection of the object and acceleration of the image pickup apparatus, that the object is out of the angle of view (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-88860).
In the FA zoom function described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-60595, zoom-out or zoom-in processing is performed according to the operation of a photographer. In doing this, if the zoom operation can be automatically performed according to the state of the object also in the FA zoom function, it is possible to increase the convenience of a photographer. On the other hand, in the automatic zoom function described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-88860, if an object is out of the angle of view, zoom-out processing is necessarily performed, and hence a user sometimes misses a photographic opportunity due to zoom-out processing performed at a timing which is not intended by the user.